


*Heart~Beat*

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Batman: Bad Blood (2016), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Batman, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: He couldn't hear it.He couldn't H E A R it.He couldn't hear Damian's heart B E A T.And that frightened Jon more than anything.





	*Heart~Beat*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the last of all my requests!  
> I can now start my newest book which will be called 'Youth'
> 
> (I may change it)

_He couldn't **hear** it. _

_He couldn't **hear** it._

_He couldn't hear Damian's heart **beat.**_

_And that frightened him more than anything._

***+***

The bat mobile raced down the pavement. It's booming engines crackled out into the night. They were going to save him. They were going to _get him back._

No matter what it _took._

Batman's foot was pressed hard onto the peddle,making the car zoom down the empty and abandoned street. Jon was in the back seat, leaning over Batman as he glared straight ahead.

Jon's breath quickened as he tried _desperately_ to see if he could get Damian's heart beat again. To at least hear it beat _once._ To know that he was still _alive._

"Can you hear him?" Dick's voice brought Jon back to reality. He exhaled a shaky breath and shook his head.

"N-no. I...I can't hear his _heart_..." The car seemed to speed down the road faster.

"Are we getting _closer?"_ Jon concentrated on Damian, or tried to anyway. He couldn't hear over the sound of someone else's shouting voice. It sounded...it sounded like Damian..except the voice was deeper.

"I...I can hear something-some _one."_ Jon began. "They seem like their yelling at someone..." 

Jon yelped as the car was forcefully stopped _all at once._ He flew forward but then instantly caught himself. 

Batman instantly got out of the car, running towards a tall building that looked like a church. Jon got out of the car and ran inside right behind the Dark Night.

Batman kicked the wooden door open and they were instantly met with guns pointed at them. Multiple Assassins lined the hallway's. 

Batman began to pull out his weapons before Jon stepped forward. The boy dug his hands into the concrete of the floor and lifted it up, sending the Assassins flying across the room. Knocking them all out instantly.

Batman walked up to the boy and smiled. "That was easy." Jon nodded, no emotion on his face. He was _determined_ to save his best friend. His only friend. His crush-No,he couldn't think about that now.

"I can hear someone yelling upstairs." Jon said as he flew up into the ceiling, breaking through flawlessly.

His eyes widened at what he saw as he set his feet on the floor. There was a tall muscular man with black armor on by....

It was _Damian._

And he looked _dead._

***+***

Damian's eyes flew open as he gasped for air. His Jade green eyes looking around everywhere in the room. His eyes landed on Jon, and he sighed a sigh of relief.

"Jon..." Damian's voice cracked. Jon's smile brightened.

"Damian! Your awake! Oh thank God! We thought we lost you!" Damian looked around once more and saw Batman fighting...

It was his captor.

Heretic. 

The two were fighting and fighting. And Batman was _winning._

He felt Jon pick him up carefully and kiss his head. "It's okay. I got you." Damian didn't care how weak he looked in that moment. He curled around Jon's figure as he felt blood pour from his side and his head.

Damian felt Jon's breath on his forehead as the younger teen sighed.

Jon's eyes fluttered closed as he listened to Damian's heart go-

_Thump-Thump-Thump_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
